The main body of the traditional roller conveyor is composed of forming steel. It does not look good in appearance and lacks the flexibility of being replaced. Therefore, the whole set of roller would be fallen off and scattered around when being taken apart. Besides, the roller is composed of steel tubes and common bearings. It takes a lot of time when being taken apart, makes big noise and is short in service life. Moreover, it is not easy to be operated smoothly. As a result, the life would be shortened and it will affect the production efficiency. It cannot fulfill the economical efficiency.